warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
DonderWolk's Fanfictions/ Rode Wolken
= Welkom ! = Superleuk dat je interesse hebt in dit nieuwe verhaal! Laat jezelf lekker meeslepen in deze nieuwe wereld >:3 Veel leesplezier zou ik zeggen, en kijk vooral bij mijn andere verhalen; Hier staan ze allemaal :3 De Wolken: Leider: Wolktand; ''kleine puur witte kater met koperkleurige ogen die neigen naar rood in de kern. '''Kruidenkrijger:' Besblad: witte, kleine poes met zwarte vlekjes en lichte, grote gele ogen. Krijgers: Stekelpels: donkerblauwe kater met witte vlekjes en een stekelige vacht rond zijn nek en staart. Egelstaart: bruine kater met donkere aftekeningen, oranje ogen. Leerling: Uilpoot Duifklauw: bleekgrijze poes met ijsblauwe ogen en zeer scherpe klauwen. Leerling: Dauwpoot Varenbloem: grijze poes met lichtere strepen. Zwartlicht: Pikzwarte poes met zilveren strepen, vlekjes, poten met zeegroene ogen, korte vacht. Regendoorn: Langharige grijze kater met gele ogen. Klitvacht: rossige poes met ademhalingsproblemen en hevige aanvallen waardoor haar langharige pels onverzorgd en klitterig is. Merelvacht: kortharige zwarte poes met blauwachtige gloed, blauwe ogen. Leerling: ''Wolpoot ''Muspels: kleine langharige donkerbruine poes met intens gele ogen en lichte, bijna witte staartpunt, oren en tenen. Klauwstaart: donker, heel donkergrijze kater met staart vol littekens, oudste krijger van de groep. Leerlingen: Wolpoot: witte kater die heel groot is voor zijn leeftijd, brede schouders, groene ogen. Uilpoot: ''zwarte, langharige, kleine poes met bruine buik en poten, amberkleurige ogen. ''Dauwpoot: zilveren, knappe poes met koperkleurige ogen, dochter van Wolktand en Hemellicht. Moederkatten: Hemellicht: knappe, blauwe poes met diepblauwe ogen, moeder van haar tweede nest kittens met Stekelpels; Doornkit, Hagelkit, Luchtkit, Stormkit. Cedervlam: Mooi gevlekte calico poes met fijn gezicht, langharige pels. Partners met Wolktand. Zwakken: Halfpels: donkerbruine kater met half afgerukte pels. De SchaduwClan: Leider:'' Ster:'' gouden knappe poes met zwarte strepen, poten, staart en witte vlekjes, bleekblauwe ogen. Leerling: Seaya Medicijnkat: Filupe: bruin gevlekte kater met bladgroente ogen. Commandant:'' Shavi: zilveren, langharige poes met zwarte strepen, oceaanblauwe ogen, korte staart. '''Krijgers:' Branco: spierwitte kater met felle roze ogen. Ramus: nootkleurige sterke kater met lichte, bijna witte vlekken. Fulgur: gitzwarte kater met witte jaap op zijn flank, bruine staart, onderbuik en poten, oranje ogen. Leerling: Niaya Dédey: knappe witte poes met lange, zachte vacht en warme groene ogen. Canidae: Bleek grijze poes met zwarte spikkels onder ogen, op poten, staart, rug, donkerblauwe ogen. Zus van Dédey. Leerling: Hoaya Ebris: rookzwarte poes met zilveren, lange nekharen en heel lichtgroene ogen. Justuni: donkerrossige kater met lichtere strepen donkere vlekken, bosgroene ogen. Degris: bruine poes met zwarte vlekken lichtblauwe ogen. Surgens: calico kater met zwarte, bruin en rossig gestreepte vlekken, gouden ogen. Sanguine: zwarte schildpadpoes met witte vlekjes en donkerrossige vlekken, bleke groene ogen. Leerling: Bagaya Hyagnis: blauwgrijze kater met massieve spieren en dikke vacht, oceaanblauwe ogen. Beatore: donkergrijze kater met groene ogen en witte aftekeningen. Meila: crémekleurige poes met wit, lange vacht, amberen ogen. Leerlingen: Hoaya: donkerbruine poes met gele ogen. Niaya: zwarte kater met gele ogen. Bagaya: lichtbruine kater met zwarte vlekken, koperkleurige ogen. Seaya: licht amber gestreepte poes met blauwe ogen. Moederkatten: Loria: wit met zilveren poes, zoogt kittens van Hyagnis; Spinea, grijze kitten met indigoblauwe ogen, Thrifo, crèmekleurige kitten met gele ogen. Oudsten: Filyx: zwarte kater met witte vlekken, groene ogen. Proloog Bevroren van de ijzige kou, droegen haar stijve poten zich naar de treurwilg die triest hing en glinsterde van vorst. Een paar schaduwen zaten met vurige ogen ongeduldig te wachten op de poes. Een paar gromden wat naar elkaar en wisselden blikken die altijd hetzelfde zeiden. Na het gegrom glansde er afschuw op hun ogen, turend naar de opgezwollen buik van de bleke poes. Ze moest een zeer gemene snauw inslikken waarna ze bijna moest kokhalzen. Ze kotste letterlijk; "Hoe gaat het, Wolktand? Nog steeds van plan om mijn leven te verzuren?" Het kwam er toch best wel vloeiend uit, koeltjes, vlak. Dit was een goed begin. De witte kater stond hooghartig op de zachte stronk van de wilg, door gespleten ogen ontving ze een ijskoude rilling op haar ruggengraat. Maar achter die arrogante houding zat er een klein, miezerig katertje dat alleen maar macht had om zich te beschermen. En hij was ziek, dat duidelijk was in de sterke, zure golven die vloeiden van haar leider. En zíj zou in zijn pootstappen lopen, zodat ze de jaloerse gezichten van haar Wolkgenoten eraf zou kunnen klauwen. Want Wolktand ging dood. Vroeg of laat. En zijzelf zou een feestje vieren als zijn troon leeg zou zijn tot zij erop zou kunnen zitten. Dan was haar leven perfect. Maar eigenlijk wist ze zelf al dat het niks zou worden, want de keuze van Wolktand zou alles betekenen en zij kon het niet zijn. Het was maar een vage droom, maar haar kittens.. "En, Yeefa, ben jij bereid om je kittens te geven aan ons? De Wolken?" De smalle, fijne kop van de zwart met bleekgrijze poes knikte behoedzaam. "Ja, Wolktand, het zal een eer wezen om mijn kitten te zien opgroeien in zo'n geweldige plek als bij de Wolken." De kater knikte. "Dan zullen we je kittens zodra ze er zijn ophalen. Zijn ze al klaar met groeien? Ik denk het wel, aangezien je flanken groter zijn dan jezelf. Is het niet te laat als ze pas over een maan worden geboren?" De bewering van een 'te laat geboren' kitten liet haar rillend achter, want wat wist hij nou van zwangerschappen? "Euhm, dat kan wel zijn, Wolktand, maar te laat geboren kittens zijn beter dan te vroege. Ook al zou de bevalling dan mijn dood betekenen, dat maakt mij niet uit, als mijn kitten maar gelukkig leeft!" Nu fonkelde er interesse en triomf in de intens oranje ogen. De woorden kwamen koel, heel erg koel, en zo glad dat ze al zonder de betekenis te weten van die woorden het nog kouder kreeg dan dat het al was. "Oh, dus jij zou wel willen sterven voor je toekomstige kleintje? Nou, wij hebben een verrassing voor je!" Ze begreep er niks meer van, en de doodsangst nam even haar hersenen over toen Wolktand op haar sprong. Ze bevroor. Deze keer niet van de kou, maar van de angst. Hij was wel sterk, ondanks zijn magere bouw, maar toen Yeefa's angst overging tot vurige woede, trapte en klauwde ze met stijve poten aan zijn pels. Ze bereikte in alle boosheid zijn zachte vlees, maar net toen ze met haar klauwen erin wilde boren sprongen alle katten op haar af. Iemand, ze kon nog net een donkergrijze kater onderscheiden uit de schaduwen van de nacht, zijn zwarte vlekken mengend met de achtergrond, sloeg met een zwarte massieve poot haar hoofd tegen de ijzig harde grond, en het leek alsof de grond verdween en ze een paar pijnlijke koprollen maakte in de duizelingwekkende duisternis. Dankjewel, nu hoef ik eindelijk nooit meer pijn te leiden... Terwijl ze dat dacht besefte ze hoeveel ze de kater verschuldigd was, zijn trieste groene blik glazig toen hij naar haar keek. Helaas voelde ze nog hoe haar buik werd opengereten waar de kittens druk in zat te wriemelen. Maar het ging pijnloos. Het bloed sijpelde warm over haar lichaam heen, en het gaf haar een fijn rustgevend gevoel. De eindeloze val van de bewusteloosheid was gestopt, ze viel lichtjes op een harde ondergrond en zag het. Het licht. Hoofdstuk 1 Open vlaktes met plekken dikke heide, dunne bossen en zachte weilanden strekten zich voor mij uit. Dit is allemaal het bezit van Wolktand. Die zieke, ouwe Wolktand. Zijn ongeneeslijke ziekte waarbij hij alles uitspuugt houdt hij angstvallig geheim, maar iedereen van de groep weet het allang al. En iedereen praat zorgelijk over zijn opvolger, wisselen zenuwachtige blikken naar bepaalde katten waarvan ze denken dat diegene de volgende leider moet worden, in het speciaal Eikenblad. De donkergrijze kater met bleke en donkere vlekken is het populairst, hij doet zijn baan namelijk als krijger geweldig goed, en hij leid bijna altijd de patrouilles. Bovendien is hij erg knap. Waardoor elke poes die maar ook een complimentje van hem krijgt helemaal hysterisch gaat doen. Maar ik niet. Ik ben niet zo'n typische poes die al flauwvalt als hij zegt: 'Hallo, hoe gaat het ermee?' Met zijn zwoele stem. Ik vind het maar een stomme, ijdele kater. Op zich bloos ik ook wel eens, als er tijdens die argumenten over de toekomstige leider blikken op mij gericht zijn. Dan doe ik alsof ik niks gemerkt heb en luister naar hun geroddel. Ik vind het fijn om te weten wat ze zo goed aan me vinden. En slechte dingen bereiken mijn oren soms ook, zoals: 'Echt? Denk jij nou dat zíj leiderschap op zich zou kunnen nemen? Zwartlicht is zo nonchalant met alles, en ze zou niks opmerken als SchaduwClan wat heibel zou opstichten. Soms twijfel ik of ze niet iets té vrolijk en opgewonden is over kleine dingen. Nee, neem dan Stekelpels, die kan nog eens serieuze plannen maken..' Enzovoort. Ikzelf denk daar dan over na, en probeer ook wat te verbeteren, maar uiteindelijk word ik weer exact dezelfde Zwartlicht. Gelukkig maar. 'Hé hallo, ik sta hier wat te vertellen tegen jou!' Boem, terug in de echte wereld door de stem van Regendoorn, die de patrouille leidde. 'Oh sorry, ik was eventjes aan het dromen-' 'Eventjes? Je doet niks anders de laatste tijd, Zwartlicht!' Een geïrriteerde zucht alsof hij er helemaal klaar mee is ontsnapt uit de keel van de kater. 'Tenslotte was ik ooit je beste vriend, en ik dacht dat je me oprecht leuk vond, maar je laat me deze seizoenen in de steek, alsof ik niks meer voor je beteken! Waarom ben je zo erg veranderd?' Oh. Deze laatste vraag met een smekende ondertoon doet me even rillen. Ben ik écht zo erg veranderd? En het was nooit mijn bedoeling geweest dat ik hem een akelig gekwetst gevoel zou geven. Op zich wist ik ook niet dat hij me zo leuk vond, en ik neem aan dat het de "leuk" is die ik niet wil horen. Zucht, liefdesproblemen ook. Nou ja, eigenlijk ben ik nog redelijk onervaren daarmee. Maar goed, ik moet een antwoord geven. Ik voel mijn keel nu al droog worden. 'Euhm.. Ik eh.. Ik houd me niet zo bezig met liefde en alles, Regendoorn. En die vriendschap, tja, het spijt me. Het is gewoon allemaal zo ingewikkeld, vooral nu ik een beetje ambitie heb voor leiderschap. Nu ons leven op het klif van verandering staat. Grootse veranderingen, Regen. Geloof me, dit is absoluut niet de tijd voor dit soort dingen!' Hoewel mijn stem een beetje trilt, is de boosheid en irritatie er gemakkelijk uit te halen in mijn slotzin. De pure groene ogen kregen een gekwetste glans, maar er sprenkelde ook begrip op zijn ronde dieptes. Een kleine beweging achter de blauwgrijs gevlekte kater trok mijn aandacht, en mijn amberen ogen focusten op de witte wippende bol in het ruwe gras. Een haas! Mijn lange zwart met zilveren staart gleed geruisloos over het oppervlak, zakkend in de jachthouding bracht ik mijn spieren op spanning en maakte me klaar voor de dodelijke sprong. 'Shriieieeek!!' Was het laatste wat het kleine hazemondje uitstootte. De pluizige nek droeg mijn bebloede tandafdrukken, en tevreden keerde ik terug naar de verbouwereerde Regendoorn die daar toe stond te kijken. Een voldane glimlach zorgde voor een beetje luchtigheid in de sfeer. 'Zo zo, mevrouw gaat stoer doen?' We, inclusief de teruggekeerde patrouille, giechelden nog wat na en kwamen weer terug met een zoveel prooi dat haar complete groep er een volle buik van kon hebben. Varenbloem, die mee had gepatrouilleerd, was zeer succesvol en ze had zelfs een buizerd weten te vangen. Met stralende groene ogen nam ze alle felicitaties aan van haar familie. Regendoorn had op de terugweg nog een fazantenkuiken weten te vangen, terwijl zijzelf met een haas en een merel kon pronken. De merel verdween helemaal in de kleur van Merelvacht's pels, die er voor lag om het te ontdoen van alle zwarte veren. Het Hol voor Vangsten lag nokvol, de struiken die dienden als wanden waren helemaal schuin gegroeid. Op zich was het feit dat we veel vingen best logisch, de zomer was voorbij en de Wolken was zich al helemaal klaar aan het maken voor de herfst. Trouwens, over die namen, dat verhaal is ook best interessant. In de tijd dat de SchaduwClan samen ging wonen met de Wolken, was het namen-systeem omgekeerd. De SchaduwClan had de Clannamen, en de Wolken de 'gewone' namen. Het idee kwam van Wolktand, (natuurlijk), die ze gewoonweg leuker vond dan de namen bij hun. En de voormalige SchaduwClanleider, Zwartster, een grote witte kater met zwarte poten, stemde daarmee in, en zo ging het nu al seizoenen lang. Hoewel de leider vóór Ster het er niet helemaal mee eens was, Denster, die überhaupt niets had met het samenleving-idee van Wolktand. Daarom, dacht ik tenminste, was hij kort geleden nog vermoord door onbekende katten die met één beweging je nek konden breken zónder klauwen. Puur met kracht. Maar ik snapte niet waarom onbekenden om een meningsverschil tussen de groepen iemand zouden vermoorden. 'Goede vangst, Zwartli- kuch kuch kuch..' De groene vloeistof uit zijn mond spoot op de grond, en het was deze keer echt alleen vloeibaar groen. ''Gif''groen. Terwijl de kruidenkrijger, Besblad, er naartoe snelde keek iedereen verbaast naar het plasje onder de kleine muil van hun leider. Ik had misschien dezelfde uitdrukking, maar stiekem vond ik het heel erg. Stiekem dacht ik, wist ik, dat hij dood zou gaan binnenkort. Oh nee, dacht ik, het zou veel te snel zijn! Hoofdstuk 2 'Shavi, Shaaavi! Doe die ogen even open van je!' Warme zonnestralen streelden mijn zilveren pels met de fijngetekende strepen en de witte vlekjes die mijn lange vacht versierden. Mijn oogleden onthulden mijn bleke blauwe ogen, die nog glazig met slaap naar de donkere gedaante keken die de ingang blokkeerde. 'Hallo Ster! Moet ik mee met de dageraadpatrouille?' Maar de gouden poes stond daar helemaal niet, het was Seaya. 'Uh uhm, ik ben Ster niet, maar je gaat wel met mij mee.' Klonk de bazige mauw van de gestreepte leerling. Ze ging verder. 'Ik mag van mijn mentor de patrouille ''leiden!' ''Het was voor het eerst dat ik een enthousiaste toon hoorde waar zij in de buurt was. Altijd zo nors, en wilde altijd de baas zijn. Nu was dat nog een beetje vervelend, maar hoe zou ze zich als krijger dan gedragen? 'Oké, leuk.' Zei ik nogal slaperig, mijn stem zwaar van vermoeidheid. Gisteren was de Bijeenkomst, tot diep in de nacht was het doorgegaan met veel spanning tussen de twee leiders. De discussie ging over de opvolger van Wolktand, want tja, hij ging dood. Dachten we. Waarschijnlijk wel, hij zei af en toe dat hij even zijn behoefte moest doen maar onderwijl zat hij te kokhalzen. Zelfs de machtigste leiders kunnen niet altijd blijven leven. Een verschrikkelijk lange en overdreven zucht liet me weer beseffen dat Seaya hier voor me stond, wachtend op mij. Mijn poten voelden aan als lood, alles was zo stijf van het korte dutje. Ondanks dat het warmste seizoen nog niet eens voorbij was, voelden de nachten al zo ontzettend koud in contrast met de warmte van de dag. Toen ik meeliep met de amberen poes die arrogant haar neus opstak zag ik de prooiberg. Één schriele eekhoorn. Dat werd dan jagen. Niet mijn sterkste punt. Maar, tot mijn opluchting, (het is voor het eerst dat ik me opgelucht voel bij Seaya) zegt ze dat het alleen een grenspatrouille is en we niet gaan jagen. Best dom eigenlijk, want er is toch voedsel nodig. Het kamp was al een hele brei van katten, de grote opening in het gesteente was bevlekt met krijgers, leerlingen en moederkatten. Vanaf de Richel boven het kamp dat leidde naar alle nesten kon je zien dat er lichte paniek ontstond. De nachtpatrouille was terug, en ze vertelden nu wat ze tegen waren gekomen. Iedereen verzamelde zich onder de verhoging in het ravijn. Het ravijn zelf bestond uit een harde ondergrond van zandsteen, bedekt met naalden van de bomen die op de richel stonden. De wortels vormden een dicht gordijn voor de grot van Ster, met een opening in het midden die leidde naar een tamelijk grote inkeping. Het hart van de Clan, het kamp, is dus heel groot vergeleken die van de oude Clans, was me duidelijk gemaakt. Het krijgershol was onder een groep hazelaars, die helemaal is opgeruimd van binnen en nu is er plek voor een gemiddeld aantal nesten. De leerlingen slapen onder een boom die bedekt is met klimopplanten die het dak verstrengelen. Het bedmos van de oudsten zit verscholen in de wortels van een dikke spar, de zwangere poezen trekken zich terug in het hol onder een kamperfoeliestruikje. De oudste, Filyx, snorde nog steeds in zijn warme mos, beschenen door de schuine stralen van de opkomende zomerzon. Zijn gehoor ging ver achteruit, waardoor hij niks doorhad van het rumoer onder zich. 'Kom mee, Shavi, we moeten wel luisteren omdat wij misschien een opdracht moeten uitvoeren in verband met hun nieuws.' Canidae met haar leerling Hoaya stonden naast Hyagnis, die krachtig op zijn poten stond van trots. Hun buit was overvloedig veel, met 3 konijnen, 1 stevige haas, 2 eenden, en nog 4 klein spitsmuisjes. Het was overduidelijk dat dit seizoen een seizoen zou worden waarbij niemand om ging komen van de honger, ondanks het feit dat alle bomen felle kleuren oranje, geel en goud droegen. Maar de sparren waarmee het kamp omringd werd bleven dezelfde donkere groen als in de rest van het jaar. Behalve de nu hoge stapel Verse Prooi hadden ze nog een verrassing, maar dan in woorden. '.. En ik zag ze meteen, maar toen ze mij zagen verdwenen ze als schaduwen in de grot. Hun priemende oogjes staarden me afwachtend, maar ook doodsbang aan, en ik keek terug, maar richtte mijn blik toen weer op de eenden. Ik keek weer even hun kant op, maar zelfs de ogen waren nu verdronken in het duister.' De zinnen die uit de mond kwamen van Hyagnis trokken mijn aandacht vrijwel meteen. Waren het ongenode katten of gewoon arme zielen die dringend hulp nodig hadden? 'Seaya, zullen we gaan? Ik weet niet hoe het met jou zit maar ik weet genoeg!' Even keken haar blauwe ogen mij onbegrijpend aan, alsof het raar was dat ík zei dat we konden gaan. 'Ik ben wel de commandant, weet je nog? Nu je de leider bent van de patrouille betekent niet dat je alles mag doen wat een Clanleider ook mag doen.' Gesnuif liet me weten dat Seaya die opmerking niet erg op prijs stelde, hoewel ze gewoon meeliep toen ik naar de groep liep. 'Wie gaat er nog meer mee?' Vroeg ik zo normaal mogelijk. 'Uhm.. Dedey en Meila.' Niet erg logisch, Dedey was druk bezig met haar zus Canidae, Meila zat uitgepeigerd bij de prooienhoop. 'Zucht, Beatore dan maar.' De grijze kater lag verveeld te spelen met één van de spitsmuisjes. De amberen poes riep hem en hij stond abrupt op en liep met ons mee. 'We splitsen. Jij naar de beek, Beatore naar de Hoge Rotsen, ik ga naar het loofbos. Gesnopen?' We knikten. Als ik bij de beek was en de grens had ververst, zuchtte ik even diep en likte druppels fris koud water naar binnen. De grot waar Hyagnis beschreef lag recht voor mij. Het kleine watervalletje dat zich tussen de grote keien wist te kronkelen en zachtjes neerplensde in het stille water vormde een gordijntje naar een kleine opening tussen het gesteente. Nieuwsgierig hief ik mijn kop op keek naar de grot, het duister speurde ik af op zoek naar het 2 paar ogen dat mij verteld werd om te zoeken. Nou ja, ik had mezelf die opdracht eigenlijk gegeven. En ja hoor, vier donkergroene ogen keken mij strak in de ogen aan. Ondanks de strakheid en de poging om het te verbergen was het duidelijk dat deze katten uitgeput hier waren aangekomen. 'Hey. Ik doe jullie niks hoor. Maar wie zijn jullie?' Zei ik vastberaden. Ik zag een nat, roze neusje uit de schaduwen komen en even snuffelde het rond. Een ronde, platte snuit kwam tevoorschijn. Na een zacht overlegje kwam er een knap, smal gezichtje die sierlijke lichtbruine strepen droeg. Krakerig mauwde de donkerbruine, oude kater; 'Goedendag, jonge kat. Wij zijn op bezoek, is dit de Verstoten Clan? SchaduwClan? Wij willen een voorstel aanbie-' de rauwe stem stierf weg, en hij hoestte. Ik begon hem te helpen naar het stromende water, waaruit hij kon drinken en even kon rusten. Het kleine poesje kwam ook tevoorschijn, en in het waterige zonnetje zag ze er oogverblindend uit. Als haar complete achterlijf er maar niet verscheurd, gerafeld, geklauwd kortom mishandeld eruit zag. Hoofdstuk 3 Een dag na de angstaanjagende ontdekking dat Wolktand niet lang meer te leven had, kwam Regendoorn mij wekken in een hele late ochtend. Maar ik was nog steeds moe na een hele dag jagen en piekeren. 'Humpff.. Laat me gewoon even slapen!' Een zwaar geïrriteerde zucht van de kater en ik wist dat ik niet "even" aan het slapen was. Verschrikt opende ik mijn ogen en ontdekte dat de zon al bijna klaar was met haar dagelijkse rondje. 'Je hebt -letterlijk- bijna een heel etmaal geslapen!' 'Dat valt ook wel mee.. Het is nog amper avond..' Wierp ik slaapdronken terug. 'Je moet wat gaan doen, Zwartlicht! Wat is er toch met je aan de hand?!' Ik stond op. Ik ging me likken. En keek Regendoorn geen seconde aan. Gefrustreerd dat ik nu als luilak bekend sta in de hele groep stampte ik weg, en mompelde; 'Je had me dan ook eerder wakker moeten maken.' Eenmaal buiten het kamp bij het meer zat ik met Merelvacht in haar avondpatrouille. Egelstaart was druk bezig om een of andere wezel te vangen. 'Hey Merelvacht, wie denk jij dat de nieuwe leider zal worden?' Sorry hoor, ik moest het even weten. Het kon ook echt niet, voornamelijk omdat ik natuurlijk hoopte dat ze zou zeggen; "Jij sowieso. Eikenblad is echt vreselijk!" O mijn SterrenClan wat ben ik slecht! 'Uh, eigenlijk denk ik erover om zélf de nieuwe Wolktand te worden, wat op zich echt een belachelijk idee is-' 'Helemaal geen belachelijk idee. Ik denk er hetzelfde over!' Ja, dat vond ze wel leuk. Waarschijnlijk dacht ze dat ze de enige was en het heel onacceptabel is als je ambitie hebt. Uit het niets dook ze als een otter het water in en sprong weer kletsnat naast mij met een dikke waterrat in haar kaken geklemd. Ik keek haar verrast aan en zij keek mij vervolgens blij aan met die trotse sprankeling in haar levendige blauwe ogen. Nu was het mijn beurt. Kruipend over het zachte gras met mijn buikvacht die de sprietjes kietelde sloop ik naar de kleine knotwilg toe, dat een eindje verder aan de waterkant stond. Geritsel, geschuifel en zenuwachtig gesnuif verraste me. Dit was geen wezel, of konijn, of muis, nee, dit waren katten! Toch besloot ik het niet hardop te roepen, en ik gaf de plek waar de zwarte poes en ik net zaten een voorzichtige blik, om te checken of ik het wel kon doen zonder gesnapt te worden. Haar glanzende, dunne staart verdween tussen het riet aan de overkant. Mooi zo. 'Hee psst, wie zijn jullie en wat doen jullie hier?' Geen antwoord. 'Uh uhm, wie zijn jullie?' Ik kroop nog dichterbij, totdat ik de opening in de wortels kon onderzoeken. Drie ogen. Wacht even. Dat klopte niet. 'Ik doe jullie niks hoor, en anders zou ik jullie allang al aan stukken hebben gescheurd.' Het ene oog waarvan ik het niet kloppend vond kwam helemaal naar buiten, en tot mijn verrassing was het nog maar een hele kleine kitten van ongeveer 9 weken. Van het andere oog was geen spoor te bekennen, geen litteken, niks. Blijkbaar keek ik een beetje geschokt, want een vriendelijke, verzachtende stem verraadde een kortpotige poes met een heel kort staartje. 'Oh wees niet bang voor haar, ze is alleen zo geboren met maar één oog. Ze is de enige overlevende kitten van.. Oh jeetje dat is een heel lang verhaal, dat vertel ik zo wel. Maar dat oog is best bijzonder, zoals je al kan zien denk ik, want ze ziet alles veel beter en met allerlei andere kleuren dan wij dat doen.' De eenogige kitten keek me aan met haar bleekpaarse oog, dat dus meer zag dan normale katten. 'Wij willen even een voorstel doen. Dit is de nieuwe buur van de Verstoten Clan toch?' Ik knikte. 'Vertel.' Ze schudde met haar brede, lichtbruine kop. 'Wij willen dit overleggen in jouw kamp, met jouw leider. We vertellen jou zo wel alles.' Eenmaal in het kamp keek iedereen haar stomverbaasd aan. Het was al manen geleden dat er vreemde katten in het territorium waren, laat staan in het kamp. Wolktand naderde klunzig, waarschijnlijk gewaarschuwd door Eikenblad die onderhand een grote favoriet van de groep was geworden. 'Goedendag, wat is jullie doel hier, bij de Wolken?' Ik werd weggewuifd door de leider, en ze werden meegebracht naar zijn hol onder de grote treurwilg midden in het kamp wiens takken zwiepend over het kleine beekje hingen. 'Hé, wat is er gebeurd? Wie zijn dat?' Natuurlijk, de bekende grijze pels stormde weer naar mij toe. Ik keek strak voor me uit, richtte mijn blik op Wolktands hol. 'De kitten is met maar één oog geboren, en de kortpotige bruine poes zei iets over dat zij de enige overlevende kitten was ofzo. Best heftig. Ze zagen er allebei niet heel fit uit, met gescheurde oren en rafelige vacht. Erg aardig. Maar.. Er was iets aan hun waar ik heel raar van werd.' De brede schouders van Regendoorn wiebelden ongemakkelijk. 'Zeiden ze ook waarvoor ze kwamen?' 'Nee, alleen dat ze een voorstel voor ons hadden. De SchaduwClan en de Wolken, bedoel ik.' 'Hm.' 'Wat?' 'Ik weet niet. Het klopt niet.' 'Oh.' De avond was gevallen en de zon dook onder de horizon, de felle maan bescheen het kamp veel te snel met haar witte licht. Het gesprek tussen de gasten en de leider was nog steeds niet geëindigd. Ik schuifelde wat dichter tegen de lange vacht van Regendoorn, en even dacht ik eraan om mezelf in zijn warmte te woelen. Hij snorde zachtjes, zijn warme adem streelde mijn oren. Zo zaten we een tijdje, maar niet te lang. Ik schoof me weer verder van hem af, het voelde niet goed. 'Ik ga naar mijn bed toe, welterusten.' Toen ik mijn poten weer strekten besefte ik hoe moe ik was. Alweer. Zodra ik bij mijn hol was aangekomen liet ik me vallen op het zachte mos en sloot mijn ogen. Hoofdstuk 4 Ik hapte naar adem, want hoewel alle wonden al bijna littekens waren zag het er afschuwelijk en angstaanjagend uit. 'O mijn SterrenClan! Ik breng jullie zo snel mogelijk naar het kamp!' De niet erg lange wandeling naar het kamp verliep stug en langzaam, dankzij de verwonding aan Zeeschijn's achterlijf. 'Hee Shavi, waarom zo vroe-?' De blik van Filupe gleed over de gehavende katten achter Shavi's korte zilveren staartje. 'Kom binnen! Vertel ook maar even waar jullie vandaan komen en waarvoor jullie hier zijn.' Na enige tijd werd ik een beetje stijf, de koude was al vroeg toegeslagen: De zon straalde nog hoog aan de hemel in de bleke lucht. Plots schudden de naalden een beetje, en stormde de patrouille binnen met een ademloze Seaya en Beatore. 'Wat maakt jullie zo hard aan het rennen?' De hazelkleurige ogen van de amberen leerling kregen een onbegrijpende blik. 'Oh, ja ik had twee katten gevonden die dringend hulp nodig hadden. Die twee in de grot die Hyagnis beschreef.' Ze knikte, Beatore nog steeds uitgeput en geschokt van het onbekende nieuws. 'WOLKTAND GAAT DOOD! EN DAT DUURT ECHT NIET LANG MEER! Hij is nu aan het "uitrusten" volgens geruchten, en hij ligt op zijn sterfbed. Zelfs Hemellicht is bij hem. Kunnen we alvast een feest vieren?' Opgewekt mauwde ze het zo hard dat de hele Clan rond hun was komen te staan. Enkele katten keken een beetje verdrietig en ongelovig, maar de meesten waren even blij als de opgewonden Seaya. Degene die verdrietiger reageerden dan de anderen waren, niet erg verrassend, de vorige Wolkenbewoners. Een paar seizoenen geleden was er een opstand en de Wolkengroep was uit elkaar gevallen. Verschillende krijgers en moederkatten zijn verdwenen, en er was kans dat Zeeschijn en de oude bruine kater overblijfselen waren van de verdwenen groep. Lodewijk de XIV